canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Monstermaster13/Rights Fighters OCs 2
Strangeling: Strangeling is a rather unique creature, his powers and origin are Tim Burtonesque as he is a Tim Burtonesque monster that was born and raised in the Tim Burtonverse. He can take on several Burtonesque creature forms including a monster clown, a dog-monster, a Large Marge styled banshee/ghoul, and a cat-monster as well as a Planet of the Apes style ape, and a snake-monster similar to the Beetlejuice snake. He is quite shy and socially awkward due to being an outcast except for in his homeworld, he's actually quite a genre savy character and often goes by rules and tropes that apply to the supernatural world and to beings and characters from the Burtonverse realm. Only a few select people are able to see him when he is morphed into his creature forms, much like with the Wesen from Grimm and those include fellow supernatural beings - or sometimes Yellow Fire, Immortal or Monster Master might be able to see him in his transformed state. Chronium Critic: In an online world where cyberbullying is rampant and trolling and stupidity spreads like a disease...in a world where the logic and reason is replaced with harrassment and poor judgement, in an online world where opinions are tossed out the window and replaced with "No one gives a f----", there is one man who still stands for what the internet once was. He is the Chronium Critic, a homage to Nostalgia Critic and Robocop, part human, part cyborg, and all around internet critic - this crime fighter defends people on the internet from being trolled, conned and cyberbullied. His powers include various gadgets, superhuman strength, protective metal armour made out of chronium gold, and with Buzz Lightyear styled wings that enable him to fly - this man wants to make sure that everyone who has an opinion will be seen and heard. Professor Noctavious: Professor Noctavious is an eccentric human/bat-hybrid who serves as a mentor and friend to the Rights Fighters, he is a music teacher and his powers include flight, heightened senses of sight, smell and hearing, sonic sonar, and has extraordinary musical talent which he uses to control the behavior of natural bats, rats and other creatures that are small and work in groups. His main specialities music wise include 70's/80's pop and rock songs as well as classical music. This is a nod homage to the Pied Piper of Hamlin. Nite Byte: Nite Byte is a Vampire Grinch, which means part of his attributes are grinch-like and the second part of which are vampire-like Lethal Chef: Lethal Chef is the literal definition of the trope he's named after, because not only is he a chef but also he has magical abilites that enables him to make the food come alive which he uses to attack his enemies. His father also had these powers and was the star of a Get Your Own Back styled food themed game-show called Brawlin in the Kitchen. His food creation magic knows no boundries, it can even make life sized golems out of chocolate, bread or other food stuffs. Aquatia: Aquatia is a human/fish hybrid who is also amphibious, she's also a nod to sirens because her power is her powerful singing voice. Golden Idol: Golden Idol is a Power Rangeresque crime-fighter who teaches wrongdoers how to better themselves, he is a subversion of the tradition of the yellow ranger in Power Rangers always being a female because even though his costume/armour is yellow, he is a guy. Alkan Liebenhaber: Alkan Liebenhaber's last name is a combination of the German words for sweetheart and lover. He is a very passionate and charismatic goat-like creature resembling the Ziegevolk from the NBC series Grimm and like them - he has pheromones he uses to attract women but he doesn't kidnap them. Harriet Von Hedgehog: Harriet Von Hedgehog is based on the classic Grimm's fairy tale Hans My Hedgehog - she is a very chubby and shy girl but is able to defend herself quite well due to her retractable quills and her fighting skills - she also has a heightened sense of smell. She is part of a race of hedgehog-like creatures Hessian Ranger: The Hessian Ranger is one of the Sixth Ranger in the Fairy tale themed Power Rangers team, his traits are taken from the Headless Horseman in particular the Hessian from Tim Burton's version as unmorphed, he has aquamarine blue eyes and sharp vampiric teeth. Like Tommy Oliver the former green ranger, he was originally evil and was sent by Rebbeca Repulsa (Rita's daughter) to destroy the team and claim their powers. But he turned good and joined the team in the end. He has an axe as his first weapon and a Bloodsword for his second weapon. His zord is the Black Stallionzord which is also like a beloved pet to him when it's in it's "Horse-mode". He has inhuman strength and heightened senses, both of which are empowered the rays of the red moon - which make him stronger and more affective in battle. He can talk in English, German and French as well as several monster world languages, sometimes when he is angered he may growl or snarl at enemies. He is tough but also loyal to his friends, he's not vicious or overly aggressive but he has a set of instincts that always tend to act up. Mystical Soo: Soo aka Soo the Mystical is an anthropomorphic panda who is a tv psychic/fashion guru, she may seem high strung and uptight but she's actually a very sweet gal. She has psychic powers and can teleport. Moon-Child: Moon Child is a young girl with animal-like heightened as well as sharp claws and superhuman agility, she was born on a full moon night and she is a nod to a real life condition that makes people look like werewolves (hiriustutism). Hayleyeena: Hayleyeena is a hyena-girl, originally a villainess who served under Rebecca Repulsa but was turned to the side of good, she is quick-witted and is an amazing athlete. Burstflare: He has the powers of a Saiyan from Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z. He can turn into all the different stages of Super Saiyan and even go Oozaru if he wants to. Irwin Lowe: Irwin Lowe is a lion-like creature inspired by the Lowen from the tv series Grimm, his last name happens to be german for Lion. He is based on Linkara of Atop of the Fourth Wall in terms of appearance and voice. Blibbums: Blibbums is a talking fish creature with magical powers and a large amount of musical talent, his main trait always seems to be that rather than speaking normally he sometimes sings. He can be basically described as a mix of Minion (of Megamind) and Genie (Disney's Aladdin). Abominable Andy: Abominable Andy is a yeti-like monster that is inspired by the Beast from Disney's Beauty and the Beast , despite his scary appearance he is quite a nice and well spoken creature with a heart big enough to share with his friends. He's got super strength and heightened senses as well as a rather high IQ. Marv: Marv is a half-beast based off the singer Meatloaf (both appearance wise and in terms of his voice and his musical background) and the Beast from Disney's version of Beauty and the Beast, he is one of Monster Masters' friends. He has heightenend senses and superhuman strength and agility, he can also morph from human to half-beast form at will as to his full on Beast form. He can also perform a series of song based attacks when in battle and is a very talented singer. Despite his scary appearance hs quite nice and gentle and also passionate and understanding. White Songstress: Lesslie Presley aka White Songstress is a WerePresley (one of many werecelebrities which are parodies of werecreatures in general) and a female one at that, she is one of Elvis's many nieces and nephews. She is extremely agile and strong and has heightenend senses, not to mention has a powerful voice. She was also featured in her own spinoff series Teenage WereElvis (a series I came up with and wrote scripts for) and mainly fought off her evil younger sibling. She mainly is based on Lisa Marie but represents a fem-version of her great uncle Elvis. She's very intelligent and kind-hearted but is not afraid to defend herself. Think Miley Cyrus...only not annoying and a lot more talented. She's a very relatable protagonist. Mrs Orsina: Mrs Orsina is a portly but kind-hearted bear-woman who is a schoolteacher who looks after mentally disabled kids or kids that have special powers. Even though she is inhumanly strong and with heightened senses, she would never hurt anyone. Her voice and mannerisms are styled after Edna Turnblad from the 2007 remake of Hairspray. Category:Blog posts